Personal video recording has experienced tremendous growth, primarily driven by the convenience of smart phones with video capability and small dedicated video cameras plus the popularity of posting one's videos at various social media sites.
Often times a video creator may record many minutes or even hours or days of video, but only want to post or save for future review a short version. The usual process is for the user to obtain software for use either in the recording device or on a personal computer that presents the entire video. The user then reviews the video looking for the most interesting moments to keep, discarding the rest. For a video covering a few hours the user may need to expand subsections of the entire video, looking for small time windows of interest. This may be time consuming, require expertise the user does not have, incur an expense if the task is out sourced, or the user may just put it off and the editing never gets done.
Such a process may be done by the user remembering which activity windows are remembered as being interesting, and/or searching to find them. This process would not include factors the subject of the video may not even be aware of, such as acceleration/deceleration, heart rate, change in elevation or other parameters. It may also be difficult for the editing person to select the needed time window of the most important segments to result in a final video of the desired time length.
What is needed is an automated method that examines the video of interest, taking into account other factors and sensor data, identifying time segments that are most interesting, then selecting and editing the segments to produce an edited video of the desired duration.